Souda Samedama
|romaji = Samedama Sōda|alias = The Great Persuader Annoying Question Guy|birthday = Unknown|age = Unknown, likely around 17|gender = Male|height = Approximately 5'7" (175cm)|weight = Unknown|hair = Brown|eye = Brown|bloodtype = Unknown|quirk = Persuade|status = Alive|occupation = Vigilante|affiliation = Self|fightingstyle = None known Being beaten up}}Souda Samedama ( , Samedama Sōda), also known as The Great Persuader, is a self-declared hero who actually operates as a vigilante. He aspires to be a great hero one day, and constantly gets into fights with The Organisation - of which member Shino Kitamura has declared as his “nemesis” after his first defeat at his hands, as he magnetised his mouth shut during their first confrontation. Appearance Souda is a young man who is not older than 17 years old. He appears to have well-kempt ear-length brown hair and brown eyes, and is clean-shaven in all of his appearances. Souda only ever appears before the Organisation in his hero costume. He wears a white dress shirt with black stripes running vertically down the length of the shirt, and a green vest with a black back. He wears dress pants in the same shade of green as his vest, and green suede shoes. He wears a white trilby with a large, stylised green question mark on the front, as well as a white domino mask. Name His full name is Souda Samedama ( ). The characters for his given name Souda (草妥) contain the characters sou (草) meaning grass, and da ''(妥) meaning gentle. His surname Samedama (雨騙) contain ''same (雨) meaning rain or drizzle, and dama (騙), a common kanji meaning island. Combined, his given name means something along the lines of "gentle grass", while his surname means "island of rain". Personality Souda is loud, abrasive, and all-encompassingly brazen in his seemingly tireless effort to subdue the members of the Organisation. Souda is smart in his own way as evidenced by his ability to routinely cheat death, but this intelligence cannot be observed at a glance, as Souda’s incompetence in combat and in strategy routinely gets himself defeated before he has time to initiate anything by himself. Souda speaks entirely in broken and grammatically incorrect Early Modern English, which increases in intensity as he becomes more stressed or more injured, to the point of becoming utterly incomprehensible. More often than not, Souda simply substitutes words with more impressive-sounding synonyms, and simply tacks “-eth” or “-est” to the end of words, as well as referring to everyone he meets as “Ser” or “Lady”. Souda’s usage of Old/Early Modern English is done presumably to either make him appear more intelligent, or to fill the atmosphere with some form of misguided refinement or mystery, but only serves to annoy his opponents and make him appear obtuse. He claims to be “The strongesteth and mostest powerful hero to evereth grace thus continent”, despite nobody in the Organisation (not even Slime-chan) ever having heard of him before. Abilities Quirk Persuade (説く Toku): When used, Persuade causes anyone listening to believe whatever Souda is saying without question, overriding their own beliefs, quirks, and bodily senses in order to fit this new “truth”. It only activates when Souda gives statements (eg. “You can’t see that I’m here), and not questions or other forms of dialogue. Unlike Heartbeat, Persuade works when converted to a different medium, as long as the listener understands the message that Souda is saying. This means that Persuade still works along telephones, through speaker amplification, etc. Other Abilities and Skills Tendency to Suddenly Appear: Souda’s quirk allows him to appear suddenly in front of people by persuading them that he isn’t there until an event or a time limit passes. This allows him to surprise people by his entrance, but he only ever does this for dramatic effect, instead of using the opportunity to actually subdue anyone. Tireless Determination: Souda is absolutely determined to take down The Organisation entirely by himself. He fails in his endeavours every time, but puts the effort in regardless, believing the achievement would make him a great hero. Obliviousness in the Face of Death: Souda is either entirely oblivious of danger, or simply does not care when danger presents itself, putting himself (or as it turns out, an imagined version of himself) into direct and imminent danger just to monologue or attempt a surprise attack. This usually results in him being incapacitated just as suddenly as he appeared. Skill in Butchering Old English: Souda exclusively speaks in a bastardised rendition of Old English, which would normally be impressive, since he is able to speak in this version of Old English with fluent and almost practised skill. More often than not, however, Souda just tends to stick “-eth” to the ends of words. Stats Equipment * Megaphone: Souda possesses a megaphone that he pulls out in order to use his quirk over very long ranges. He never really uses it. Battles and Events Quotes * (Catchphrase): “Aha! Tricked once againeth by The Great Persuader!” * “TOIL WORMS!” * “Thoust FOOLS.” * (To Shino Kitamura): "Forsooth! Thou thought thou had'st killedth me, The Great Persuader, yet i' actuality, I toldeth thou thou thought thou had an extendedth tussle with myselfth i' yonder sewereths where I fiendishly trickedeth thou and counterfeited thineself as All Mighteth, and lo your companioneth flipped me upsideth-downeth 47 consequtive times, and thy other friend threweth me through a wall! Tricked once againeth by The Great Persuader!" * (To the Organisation team): "Forsooth! Thou thought thou had’st defeated me, The Great Persuader, yet i’ actuality, I toldeth thou that thou thought thou engagedeth me in battle perilous, whereth I absconded with a singular knifeth from’st yonder blood-sucking maiden, receivethed multiple stab wounds, got beateneth upped, and strewth I escaped into thine nighteth with pride batterede! Tricked once againeth by The Great Persuader!" Trivia * His flagrant abuse of Early Modern English is a reference to the Deltarune character Rouxls Kaard.